I Can Feel You
by JapaneseLuver
Summary: There's something wrong with Yukito and soon after he faints in Toya's arms, it is soon learned that he is dying. Toya finds out too late that Yukito had something important to tell him. My take on Toya giving up his psychic powers to save Yukito. ToyYuki


I Can Feel You…

Pairing: Toya x Yukito

Warning: AU~ Um, dunno what else though~~!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo as Yukito Tsukishiro waited outside his house for his best friend- and love interest- Toya Kinomoto. Yukito had been in love with the other for a long time now and wished there was someway to tell him… But, after he found out that there was another being inside him, it was difficult now.

_//You should tell him… before its too late for both of us…//_ Yukito could hear the bitter angel called Yue state within his mind. Yukito frowned softly and looked down at his hands, sighing at everything. What if… his feelings weren't real like him?? Yue had created him… so it must be Yue who loved him… Right?

_//You know that's not true, Yukito…//_ Yue whispered, mentally looking at him with a stern look. He could tell his counter part was upset and he needed to get it out… but the better question was: did he trust Yue enough to tell him all that was bothering him? Yue guessed not as Yukito shut himself off once again, not letting the Clow card guardian read his thoughts like every other time.

_\\Its how I, or rather you, feel Yue… You created me, you should be able to know what my every thought is, but you don't pry… Why?\\_ Yukito asked to the spirit. Yue blinked in confusion, he was baffled at the other. He had created Yukito? Since when did he hear that…? Yue shook his head, and was about to say something else, but his link with Yukito was broken as Toya drove up on his motorcycle to pick Yukito up.

"I think we should just skip today." Toya chuckled, knowing neither of them would go through with it. Yukito walked up to Toya smiling cheerfully, like always, so his friend wouldn't suspect otherwise. But Yukito didn't know that Toya could sense when something was wrong with him. It was part of the bond the two teens shared.

"Yuki, something's bothering you…." Toya said, expecting the usual 'I'm fine' from the younger and then that would be that… like usual. Yukito straddled the bike from behind Toya growing silent. His smile had disappeared and he thanked all that was holy when Toya couldn't tell the smile was gone. Yukito pressed his face into Toya's back, sniffling softly. He was almost in tears, but not from shame or embarrassment… it was from pain. He suddenly felt terrible, light headed, sick to his stomach and near fainting. His body went slack against Toya, causing him to whip around and catch Yukito before he fell to the hard, hot concrete below them.

"Yukito?!" He yelled, shaking the boy in his arms gently. He looked even more pale than usual, which scared the brunette.

"YUKI!"

* * *

"Do they know what's wrong yet, Toya-nii??" Sakura Kinomoto, Toya's little sister, asked gently. When she didn't get an answer from her dazed and saddened brother, she prodded him gently. He looked at her, his eyes dark with worry and sadness. Sakura frowned, her shoulder's dropping with sadness. They hadn't obviously or else Toya would be talking or something… This was really unlike her brother and it scared her.

"Toya-kun, have you seen Yukito-kun since they took him in??" Tomoyo asked, standing next to her best friend and looking at Toya sympathetically. The young girl knew she'd feel the same if anything ever happened to Sakura. It was a deafening thought that anyone couldn't, and didn't want to think about. Tomoyo frowned and laid a soothing hand on Toya's shoulder, she always one to be comforting if anyone was ever in distress. No one else felt much like talking either.

Yukito was always the strong sweet high school teen… He never did anything bad. The only health related problem he had was the fact that he had to eat a lot to keep his body healthy, but even that wasn't bad. It just meant his food bill was very high…. Toya was always willing to share his lunch with Yukito.

"Tsukishiro, Yukito family, please enter." A nurse called from the front desk, pointing to a door that had just opened. Everyone stood and walked into the door one by one to hear about Yukito's condition and what could be done for the sweet teen.

"We've figured out what's wrong with your friend…" The doctor paced in front of the worried friends. They trembled at the tone the man held. It sounded bad… _really_ bad.

"Your friend, Mr. Tsukishiro is suffering from severe dehydration and malnutrition, his body is slowly shutting down." he stated simply. "This is the cause of his paleness and the fainting spell he had. He's very lucky you were with him, Mr. Kinomoto." The doctor continued, "However… he's almost beyond our help. He'll need constant supervision, but we have prescribed anti-biotics and other medicine to try and stopped this shutting down process." He emphasized this with his hands. Toya looked at him and nodded.

"I can move in with him." He stated simply, but then Fujitaka, Toya and Sakura's father, stood and shook his head, "He can live with us." He nodded determinedly.

"I'll notify his grandparents immediately." He finished, walking out of the office door. That was that… Yukito would live with Toya and his family until he was back at full health.

"Will he ever regain whatever he lost?" Toya asked, standing with everyone else who was preparing to leave. The doctor hesitated at first but then told them the truth.

"He's going to live with this for the rest of his life. He will die at a very young age and will never have the normal life you all will have." He stated in finality, walking out of the door. Toya's heart was crushed. He didn't mind the fact that Yukito would have to live with someone for the rest of his life… but he would die at a very young age… Meaning, he didn't have much longer to live. Everyone waved to Toya and left the room so he could be alone for a moment. It was that moment Toya decided to break down and cry. Just cry as much as he could because he would need to be strong for his best friend. He cried for Yukito, cried for the fact he wouldn't get to live out his life… cried that he would never be with Yukito the way he'd always wanted to be. In love.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Yukito was settled into Toya's room, in Toya's bed with the brunette taking the floor. Yukito was ordered not to get out of bed until he felt he was ready to and even then, he'd have to have help. Toya hardly slept, staying up to watch every breath Yukito took- smiling when he saw him take in a breath and fearing that one would be his last. Toya was a living wreck.

He stopped going to school and what days he did go, he didn't want to do anything but think about Yukito, all alone in his room possibly already dead. He always ran to his room to check on Yukito before doing anything else…. In his mind, Yukito was more important than school, work, family, friends… He was Toya's everything and he was going to lose him no matter what he did. Toya remembered the day his mother had died, he had been devastated, but eventually he had gotten over it. It was then he began seeing her ghost always with he and his sister. He'd never been afraid of the ghosts, in fact, he'd always teased Sakura about them… But the ghost he would be most frightened to see was that of Yukito. His one and only love.

Toya looked down at the pale, almost white, face of Yukito and couldn't help but stroke his cheek gently, willing him to open his eyes and look at him with the blue heart-wrenching eyes he had. Yukito did just that. His eyebrows knitted with pain at first and then he slowly opened his eyes, peering up at Toya with a small, weak smile. Yukito's eyes no longer held the glow they once had, they were deadened with sickness. The hospital said he'd be almost back to normal in a few weeks, but it seemed as the days passed, he only got worse.

Toya felt tears sting at his eyes as he looked at his best friends almost lifeless body. He was so sick, but he held a strong sense of happiness for some reason. Toya could sense it. "Yuki… what is it?" He questioned softly, not wanting to break the silence, but he needed to know why the young male was looking at him like that.

"Toya…" Yukito coughed, covering his mouth before continuing, "Toya-kun… I never had the guts to say it until now. I've been dreaming about it and I didn't want to leave the world like this…. With you not knowing…" Yukito struggled to say, every time he paused for a breath, he couldn't stop coughing. Toya's eyebrows furrowed with worry as the man struggled to tell him something… Some thing that seemed to be very important to him.

"Toya-kun." Yukito smiled happily, his eyes brightening for a moment before fading back to the empty shells they really were, "I love you as more than just my best friend… You are the most wonderful thing in my life." His eyes slipped closed and Toya gasped, inching closer to the frail teen on his bed. He thought Yukito had already died… but then he noticed that his breathing was shallow. Yukito was still alive, but only barely. His physical body was fading in and out in front of Toya's eyes as if it were a tv screen during a power outage.

"Yukito…" He whispered stroking his best friend's cheek, praying to every god he could think of for Yukito to just open his eyes and look up at Toya with that all-forgiving smile. But he knew he wouldn't. Something inside Toya told him that no matter how much he prayed and begged, Yukito was going to fade away thinking Toya didn't love him back. Toya's fists clenched at that thought and gathered what courage he had and leaned down, capturing Yukito's lips with his own.

He shuddered, feeling Yukito's cold lips, and pulled away only to see that his kiss had no effect on Yukito. He was still laying there, eyes closed, fading faster and faster than ever. Toya let out a broken sob and laid his head on Yukito's chest, rubbing the boy's arm trying to get him to wake up and laugh -or smile even- just as long as Toya knew he was okay…

_//You really love him don't you…?//_ Yue's voice rang out as a ghost-like form of him appeared beside Toya. He looked down at the worried and miserable brunette. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, wondering how Toya could love Yukito. Sure the young man was very attractive and desirable, but Yue never thought Toya would be the one to fall for him.

"I…" Toya whispered, sitting up to look at Yue, somehow unsurprised at the man being there. He paused for a moment to look at the angel peering down at him. He looked almost like Yukito, but Toya knew better. It must have been an illusion conjured up by Toya's saddened mind to protect him from the inevitable. "Please… don't take him away." He pleaded, which was very unlike him.

_//You can see me… You possess a sixth sense, do you not?//_ Yue asked, his lips not moving. Toya looked at him with wide eyes. How could he NOT see him. He was standing right there over him and Yukito. He had large angel wings which weren't moving at all.

"Of course I can see you…" Toya replied, holding onto Yukito tighter. He wasn't going to let the angel-like ghost take him away. He would rather take Yukito's place if it came down to that.

_//Yukito is dying.//_ Yue stated looking down at his counter part. _//For someone so young… he's dying. He's loved you for a very long time… Didn't he finally tell you?//_ Yue inquired looking at Touya once again. Toya's eyes widened more as it finally clicked in his head.

"You're… Yue then." Toya replied. He remembered Sakura talking one time. She had been talking to her stuffed bear with the wings and tail. His name was Keroberos, or so Sakura said. Now it finally made sense. Sakura was gathering together those strange cards for Yue and Keroberos. And Yue's vessel was Toya's best friend, Yukito, the very same person lying near death on the brunette's bed. Yue's eyes stayed on Toya as he walked to him, leaning down to whisper Toya's ear.

_//My powers are unable to keep us both alive... Only you can save him Toya…//_ Were the last things Yue said before fading away, unable to keep the form he had been using. Toya stayed still for a moment until Yue had fully disappeared and what the silver haired man said finally sunk in. Only he could save Yukito? But how….?

Realization hit him. He knew what he could do, but what would happen if Sakura ever got into trouble again? He wouldn't be able to sense it… Toya didn't know if the silver haired angel could hear him… "You have to promise to look over Sakura went she goes out to gather the cards…"

That was that. Something told Toya that the man had heard him.

Toya stood and looked down at Yukito, the sick and weak boy laying on his bed. Tears came to Toya's eyes as he leaned over him. "Yukito, I love you more than anything. I'm giving you the powers I've had for so long… so you can live." He whispered, sealing his promise with a gentle kiss. He drew his hands up and pressed them on Yukito chest, right over his heart. "Yukito…"

He closed his eyes and willed his powers to seep into Yukito's now lifeless body. A bright light emitted from his hands and disappeared into Yukito. Nothing happened… Toya sat on his bed and brought Yukito's dead body into arms and rocked him gently, crying because he was too late. "Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry. I wasn't quick enough."

"Toya-kun…" He heard the boy whisper. "Toya-kun… I can't breathe, you're squeezing me too tight." Toya released his grip and looked down at the teen in his arms.

"You…." Toya's eyes widened. He smiled happily once Yukito gave his usual cheerful beam. Toya hugged him again before bringing Yukito's lips to his, kissing him sweetly. "Yukito, I love you. I really do." he whispered, assuring Yukito that it was true. Yukito couldn't help but giggle softly, reaching his arms around his best friend, hugging him back for all he was worth.

"I love you very much, Toya-kun." He smiled against the nape of Toya's neck.

It was then that the two heard running footfalls reach their ears. Someone was running to Toya's room, most likely to find out what was going on. They must have seen the light coming from Toya's room.

"Toya-nii!" Sakura called, slamming the door open, with her was Tomoyo, Syaoran, Fujitaka, and Keroberos was held to Sakura's chest tightly. Toya and Yukito jumped apart, Yukito landing next to Toya on the bed with the brunette landing on his back peered at the door upside down. Everyone was dumbfounded. How could Yukito be smiling like he was when he had been on the brink of death a few hours ago. Fujitaka gave Toya a knowing smile as his son sat up. After all, fathers always knew.

"Whatever happened, we're glad to have you back, Yukito-kun." Fujitaka smiled. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled and cheered, hugging each other tightly. Syaoran, being the little sour puss he was, just crossed his arms and congratulated them before walking back down stairs. Toya laughed, hugging Yukito to him once again. He knew he wouldn't have to hide his love for Yukito. Even so, he would have done anything for Yukito, with or without his father's consent.

"Now would you two like to join us down in the kitchen for dinner?" Fujitaka questioned. Yukito's eyes brightened even more.

"Yes, thank you Kinomoto-san." Yukito stood, a little shaky at first but Toya helped him. "I'm quite hungry." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Yukito. He was back to normal. Fujitaka was glad he made too much tonight… They'd have Yukito staying with them for a long time to come and that eased everyone's thoughts.

* * *

//Did everything turn out like you wanted?// Yue questioned, looking at the ghost-like form of his former master, Clow Reed. The sorcerer chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a smile. Yue raised an eyebrow at his previous master.

[[Yes…. Yue, everything turned out exactly as I'd hoped. Everyone deserves someone to love.]] Clow Reed answered, looking over at Yue who was peering down at the happy family and friends gathered around the dinner table. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Toya called Sakura a monster every few minutes, if only to get her mad. Sakura kept kicking him under the table while everyone else just watched the brother and sister fight over small things.

But no one noticed the loving looks Toya and Yukito gave each other or the linked hands under the table. Yes, everything was back to normal… but yet, it was also different too, but in a good way.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
